Breathe
by ellaatthedisco
Summary: Noticing the green sign coming up that informed her of the fact that she was now leaving, Miley stared at it knowing that in a few seconds she might not be able to fix anything. Once she hits that border she would be leaving him behind. Moliver. One-shot


_Okay so I'm not really sure how this is gonna turn out. I spent three car rides listening to Taylor Swift's Breathe on repeat and trying to figure out how to write this story. It went from leaving for college to going to Tennessee for a year back to college and I still don't know what to do just yet. So I guess I'm just kinda gonna write. It's pretty much based off of Taylor's Breathe and I'm dedicating it to Skates16 because her stories kind of inspired me making a story so yeah... here goesss._

_Oh! And I own nothing._

_**xoxoxo**_

Taking a deep breath, Miley Stewart placed one last bag in the trunk of her car. She yawned and placed a pair of sunglasses over her ice blue eyes. Doing so, she was aware the thick bags under her eyes were now hidden. The night before had been her high school graduation and she could hardly believe it. Now, here she was getting ready to leave for a year in Tennessee before college. Stepping up to her best friend, Miley simply stared at the blond before they managed to attach themselves to each other in a tight hug.

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" Lilly Truscott exclaimed as the two pulled away. Miley nodded letting her know she felt the same. She was too worried that if she even attempted words she would start to cry.

"Where is he?" Lilly asked quietly knowing what Miley was saying. They were best friends, after all, they knew each other very well. She watched as the brunette looked down and shook her head slightly. Understanding, Lilly now knew the cause of the bags under her friends eyes.

"Don't worry about it," she told her quietly, "you'll fix it. I'm sure of it." With that Miley looked back up and gave her a small smile before moving to the light haired boy standing a step behind Lilly. Taking another deep breath, Miley wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. He smiled and hugged her bag.

"Be careful okay?" Jackson murmured before she pulled back and nodded. "Don't annoy too many people with your know-it-all-ness, kay?" Miley chuckled at this before hugging her brother again. While they fought all the time, Jackson was still her brother and she loved him and knew it would be weird not seeing him all the time. Finally letting go, Miley watched Jackson move back towards Lilly and wrap his arm around her shoulders giving them a slight squeeze.

She was happy for them. Sure, most people would think have your brother and best friend fall for each other, and it was at first, but now it was mostly just sweet. He was her annoying older brother but he was perfect for her sugar crazed best friend, whether she liked it or not. Biting her lip as her father stepped in front of her, Miley finally felt a tear slip down her cheek before she wrapped her arms around her father's torso.

"I love you, bud," he told her quietly before pulling away and holding her shoulders tightly, "call me the moment you get there, got it?" Miley nodded and Robby Ray pulled her to him again, imagining the little girl who she used to be instead of the adult she'd become. Pulling away again, Miley got into her car and stared at the three people in the rear view mirror wishing there was a fourth watching her leave. Shaking the thought from her head, the brunette turned the key so to start the ignition and put the car into drive. Taking one last look at those behind her, Miley pulled out of the driveway.

_**xoxoxo**_

Noticing the green sign coming up that informed her of the fact that she was now leaving, Miley stared at it knowing that in a few seconds she might not be able to fix anything. Once she hits that border she would be leaving him behind. Of course, that wasn't her original plan but that was how things turned out. She didn't like it but knew she would have to deal with it. And that was that.

Closing her eyes for a very short second, Miley forced herself not to think about it. However, it didn't work as all she could see was his face. That amazing smile that could light up anyone's day. The way he would shake his hair out of his eyes. Everything about him made her ecstatic. It'd been a year and a half since she realized she was in love with him. A year since they got together. It amazed her that it only took one fight to end everything. No one ever saw this coming. At least, not her.

Of course, they were only human. That meant they could change their mind as easily as they changed their clothes. Maybe that's all they did. They just changed their minds. Either way, it was killing her to just keep driving. She was ready to turn around and run into his arms. But she couldn't.

She felt like a character in a sad movie. Now all she needed was the music that you would always hear at the end. The kind of end no one ever wants to see because it only makes you feel bad. Miley wasn't herself without him. That was all there was to it. She needed him.

Things like this were never easy to go through. Nothing was simple about this and it killed her. There was no one to catch her anymore. She knew him better than she knew herself and she loved that feeling. Just by looking into his eyes she knew what he was thinking. Sometimes it was a bad thing but it gave her the most amazing feeling in the world.

She couldn't breathe without him. As a matter of fact, since last night she's felt like there was a hole in her chest. The entire sleepless night was spent replaying his voice in her head. When he sang to her. When he hummed in her ear as she would try to fall asleep unknowingly keeping her up but she never cared. When he told her he loved her.

She couldn't go on without him, but she would have to.

_**xoxoxo**_

Miley wasn't really sure how long she had been driving. After she realized that thinking about him was just causing her driving to be horrid, and when she'd managed to have gotten the finger from some random guy in the next car, she forced herself to focus on the road and the signs ahead of her. Although, this was becoming increasingly difficult once the signs that informed her of the food at the next exit started appearing. On every food sign that passed she noticed their place. Or at least, what they had dubbed as their place.

_It was the first time in a while they had hung out just the two of them. It was before they had admitted their feelings for each other and he had taken her to Burger King._

"_This is nice," she said laughing at her own statement as she munched on her fries. He grinned at her and her heart skipped a beat._

"_Yeah it is," he agreed anyway, "I mean hanging out just the two of us for once." Miley nodded in agreement and looked down at her food. She had actually ordered off the kids menu just because he wanted fun shaped chicken nuggets. However, he didn't make fun but instead simply did the same throwing her a smile._

"_We should hang out like this more," he told her, "and we should always come to Burger King! In fact, I dub Burger King our place and we can't come here with anyone but each other!" Miley laughed but nodded none the less._

Since that day, Miley hadn't been to Burger King with anyone but him. In fact, their first official date was at Burger King. Sure, it was casual, but Miley didn't care because it was perfect and they both ordered off the kids menu. Now, she saw those signs and all she wanted to do was cry. So that's what she did. At first they were simply tears sliding down her cheeks which she would quickly wipe them away but they were quickly developing into full fledged sobs.

Knowing that her current state was not a good way to drive as she could barely see the road, Miley pulled to the side of the highway. Turning off the ignition Miley buried her face in her hands and cried harder then she remembered crying in a while. Suddenly she felt like Isabella Swan from those books Lilly had convinced her to read. Not knowing why she even remembered that odd fact Miley didn't give a damn about why the girl cried or which of the four books it was. All she remembered was that Miley's prince charming wasn't there to save her like Bella's was. She was on her own.

After about ten minutes of just sitting there on the side of the highway, Miley's sobs calmed and she decided it was safe to drive again. By this point, the sun had set completely and the sky was almost pitch black. There were no stars showing considering the lights surrounding the highway. However, these lights were of no avail to her. She felt as though the darkness was swallowing her up as she continued down the highway.

Checking the time, Miley found it to be almost one in the morning. She couldn't believe she had been driving for so long. If she would have flown she would probably be there by now. However, she didn't want to fly. Driving would be so much easier. She wouldn't have to rent or borrow a car in Tennessee and it made her more comfortable.

By now, she probably would have pulled into a hotel as soon as she saw the 'Welcome To Texas' sign. Figuring the math in her head, Miley decided she was most likely somewhere near Amarillo. Thinking about it, Miley realized she was slightly tired but really didn't want to stop for the night until absolutely necessary. However, she hadn't stopped in sixteen hours and did need to use the restroom. Pulling into the first marked rest stop she saw, Miley quickly used the restroom and stared at herself in the mirror.

She hadn't wasted time putting any makeup on this morning and she didn't really care. She normally didn't look that much different with or without makeup. The only difference she really noticed today were the thick dark bags under her crystal blue eyes. Sighing, she touched her index finger to the dark color right beneath her right eye. Miley could also still see the slight trace of tears as her eyes were still slightly bloodshot. Shaking her head, Miley walked out of the bathroom, bought an energy bar from the vending machine and quickly made her way back onto the highway.

Having map quested her route weeks ago, Miley knew that this whole trip should take thirty hours and eight minutes, not counting on traffic and everything of course. However, that was it without sleep. Originally, Miley had planned on making it to Amarillo before crashing for the night. Although, now she definitely didn't feel like sleep. Maybe she would just get into Memphis before she would pull into a hotel. Nodding to herself Miley yawned and attempted to calculate the time to herself.

Estimating it to be about ten hours she decided she would hopefully get there about eleven in the morning. Then, maybe she'd be so tired she would get to the hotel and just crash without thinking about anything. The last thing she really wanted to do was think. Thinking would lead to thinking of him. And thinking of him would lead to more tears. She just didn't need that.

_**xoxoxo**_

Miley glanced at the clock as she pulled into a parking spot at the Comfort Inn. She was about a half an hour later than she hoped to be. It was getting close to noon and she just hoped that their were no strange check in times considering she didn't really feel like driving anymore until she got some more sleep. Getting out Miley grabbed just one bad which she knew would be enough until after she slept the rest of the day away. Walking inside, Miley made her way to the check in desk and was happy to find they had the perfect room open. Smiling, Miley gave them all the information they needed and used her credit card loaded with enough Hannah money to get her through the trip.

She was going to be nineteen soon which meant her father could trust her enough to give her the money and she wouldn't misuse it. Making her way up to the room they had given her, Miley barely made it over to the bed before she crashed on it. Falling into a much needed sleepless dream.

_**xoxoxo**_

Awoken by a sudden feeling of hunger, Miley rolled over and looked at the bedside clock. It was a little after eight at night and she was still exhausted. However, she knew sleep would be impossible unless she ate something. Picking up the phone, she connected herself to room service and ordered herself something small but enough to send her back to sleep. Whilst waiting for her food, Miley turned on the TV and searched through the channels. Landing on Bones, Miley decided that would work and left it playing as she changed into a pair of sweatpants which were in her one suitcase and a tank top.

At hearing a knock on the door, Miley ran over and quickly retrieved her food from the man who had brought it up. Smiling, she thanked him and quickly moved back to the bed to eat and be able to sleep a little more. As she ate, she found it increasingly hard to focus on television show and the fight began to take over her mind.

_Miley was dancing and having a good time with all of her friends at their graduation party at the beach when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist._

"_Hey gorgeous," the familiar voice whispered in her ear as shivers ran through her entire body. She smiled slightly to herself but was slightly nervous as she knew she would have to tell him tonight._

"_Hey," she said turning around in his arms and planting a soft kiss on his lips, "can we go somewhere else and talk?" She asked and he nodded gazing happily into her eyes. Whenever the two were together they were undeniably happy. It was completely impossible to avoid. Miley took his hand and led him to a quieter spot on the beach where no one was around._

"_So, I made a decision," she murmured slightly nervous but was confused at his reply._

"_Miley, that's great!" He exclaimed immediately as if he already knew what she had chosen. Although he probably thought he did._

"_I'm going to Tennessee for a year," she told him and his smile immediately faded. He stared at her for a long moment._

"_What?" He asked quietly but it was obvious he was upset. "I thought we were going to go to college together."_

"_We can go to college together!" She protested. "You'll just be a sophomore while I'm a freshmen, I want you to go to college, it'll be good for you."_

"_I don't want to start with out you," he insisted as headstrong as normal. Sighing, Miley knew this would be hard as she brushed her hair out of her face._

"_You have a huge chance ahead of you, you got that scholarship and I won't be the reason for you giving that up," she insisted just as headstrong as him, "you're going to college and I'm going to Tennessee, got it?" She watched slightly scared as he stood a little straighter now a good foot taller than her._

"_Why don't you want me to be with you? Are you trying to tell me something?" He boomed but before she could tell him just how wrong he was he was speaking again. "Then let me make it easy on you, we're through!" He yelled before walking away. Miley just stared wide eyed at his retreating figure._

_**xoxoxo**_

Miley awoke with a start as she realized she must have fallen asleep mid daydream. Looking at the clock it was now four in the morning and Miley knew she should probably get driving again. There was a good chance her whole sleeping pattern would be off for the next couple of days now. She knew the time from Memphis to Nashville would be about three to four hours. This meant if she were to check out now and get driving she would hopefully get to Nashville at about eight or nine. Getting up, Miley decided not to bother getting changed. Like her relatives were really gonna care about how she looked at the moment.

Tidying up a little so the maid wouldn't have too much work, Miley packed her things back into the single suitcase and headed down the hallway towards the elevator. Stepping inside she pressed the lobby button and leaned back against the cool metal wall. Closing her eyes, Miley saw his face in her mind again but didn't try to shake it away. She wanted it there for a moment. Hearing the ding of the elevator as she reached the lobby, she opened her eyes and stepped out. Making her way to the manager's desk, Miley checked herself out and made her way out to where she'd parked the car.

Putting the small suitcase back in the trunk, Miley turned on the engine and pulled out of the parking lot and found her way back onto the highway. Within the next three to four hours she would be in her grandma's comfortable arms and no longer worrying about this. Or at least, she wanted to believe that much.

_**xoxoxo**_

It felt like it had been years since she had left Malibu. That much bugged her. It meant she felt as though it'd been that much longer since she'd spoken to Lilly. That much longer since she'd seen her father. And that much longer since she'd felt his arms around her. That was killing her.

Looking at the clock she realized she had left the hotel almost three hours ago and was nearly to her grandma's house. Thanking the Lord for that little fact, Miley almost wanted to advance above the speed limit just to get there already. However, she knew better and instead decided law abiding would be better. The last thing she needed at the moment was a speeding ticket. After another fifteen to twenty minutes Miley finally recognized her grandmother's driveway and turned into it. The smiled that developed quickly faded as she noticed a car that she didn't recognize at all pulled into the driveway.

Shrugging it off, she decided it was probably just another visitor whom she wasn't aware of. Stepping out of her car, Miley decided to skip the bags and instead just made her way to the front porch. The front door was open with only the screen door closed. Miley raised an eyebrow at this as the house seemed rather empty. Opening the door slowly, she walked inside and called out a hello to be answered with nothing.

Rounding the corner Miley stepped into the living room and watched as a familiar figure turned around to face her. Miley stared at him in disbelief as he simply just stared at her. Suddenly, she wished she had gotten changed at the hotel but it was much too late for that. Instead she decided the best thing to do would be to say something.

"How?" She asked and immediately cursed herself. One word! How the hell could she only get one word out?

"I talked to your dad and he set up a plane ticket. I wanted to pay but he insisted the money was more spent on you than me," he told her slightly sheepishly from admitting to have basically taken money from her father.

"But I thought," Miley began but didn't even want to finish her statement. Luckily, she didn't have to and he knew what she was saying.

"Miley," he moved towards her and placed his hands on her arms, "I love you. And two nights ago, was just a complete mess. I was confused and hurt and I didn't mean a word of what I said." Miley smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Oliver," she whispered as she hugged him tightly. "You scared the crap out of me and I don't think I could ever take you really leaving me," she told him and Oliver pulled away slightly to place his lips on hers for the first time in what felt like years to both of them.

_Hm... not my best if you ask me. Or maybe it is. I don't know. I kinda strayed away from the song after a little while but that's why it was only inspired by it and it's not a full out song fic. So yeah, feedback please._


End file.
